real stories of the minecraft hunger games
by spark n' Jetz
Summary: This is hunger games in minecraft. These are real stories that have been played on mc.. Please comment. Also chapters will be short, since every game is a chapter, and i tend to die a lot. I credit all my works to Jovan.
1. Chapter 1

**I joined minecraft survival games. And that is where all these awesome true stories come from, .com. Please comment.**

Intro

I joined the server. It was okay. It looked cool and it was pretty straight forwards about what the server was. Hardcore and survival games. I walked around and saw a beacon. It said survival games. I decided I liked survival games better than hardcore and stepped into the beacon. I was teleported to a pretty cool server. This was their okay storyline, of how survival games came to be: Evil dragon, blabla, people fighting it,blabla, people training against each other for fun in survival games. That sums it up.

I then went into a water portal. Cool, I thought. I reappeared in a fifteen by fifteen by thirty hallway. At the end there were different signs saying click to join arena 1,2,3,4,5,6. I clicked two and it began.


	2. being a noob

**Warning this will be short.**

#1 being a noob

I spawned in a glass little area. I looked around and saw, sure enough, twenty four other little glass box that held me in...wait it didn't hold me in. But people weren't going in? Why was that? I started walking down and realized three blocks forwards, or really any direction would send me right back to the glass box. I sighed. Well time to make a team. I chatted: Team anybody? I did that for four times until I was warned of spamming. I only had two chances left. Oh well, I thought.

Then somebody chatted:okay xxxbigboy32. I was delighted. I looked around and saw the guy who chatted me. His name was Krunch N munch. And that was the beginning of a four hour play with him. I chatted back:Okay.

Krunch:Follow me. I know all the chests.

Me:okay. Thanks.

Now I will tell you something now, is that I will edit all chat conversation. It tends to be...a little like hy wan join m team? Ya sur can mi frnd join aso? Ttaly lets go.  
So I will edit all chats. So anyway it began a countdown. 45 seconds. 30 seconds. 10 seconds. 5,4,3,2,1 start! We had a twenty second grace period. I lost Krunch and ran. I found some buildings. I went into one with two pathways. I hid there though it really sucked. You had to do some parkour moves to get up there, but then I realized that even though it was parkour necessary, the range was in hitting distance.

I fled. The second path was the same. Then I noticed a small tunnel, sort of like the tunnels in biomes, right next to the second pathway. I went in. There were small patches of water and it was a long, like a bart station. Then I saw a chat to me.

Krunch:Where are you xxxbigboy? I at the bridge.

I quickly wrote back. Me:At this secret tunnel place.

Krunch:Coming.

Then something made me terrified. It was dark in the tunnel, so I thought I could hide pretty well. But then I saw a nametag somewhere down the tunnel.

Dukewell:Hey I found a sewer!

It was my first time playing and I was terrified. Something came up to me and I turned around and started attacking it. There was a missing block so there was some light and I saw it was Krunch.

I chatted: So sorry!

Krunch:No problem. Come.

I followed and he led me to some water. We started going up and I saw the bridge!  
Then the chat said Krunch N munch has been killed by dukewell with a stone sword. I went up but it was too late. I was attacked, then I died. I respawned ten blocks away from the arena signs. I saw Krunch. He walked up to me. Usually alliances are short, temporary, and just in that particular arena. He walked up and chatted:I'm going to arena 5. Want to join?

I chatted back yes. I had never had an online friend before.


	3. new game and I fail like a baws

**#2 second time, new try, and...I fail.**

I went to arena 5 and clicked the sign. I spawned in a glass box once again. The game was already starting.

Krunch:Follow me.

Me:Okay.

The game had five, four, three, two, one, seconds to go! We all dashed out. I grabbed a wooden sword from a chest. Krunch ran off and I followed. He went up some vines, and some more, and more, until we came to a building. He then put on golden leggings, a leather chestplate, and took out a stone sword. We found another chest with leggings and mushroom soup and two beef. He gave everything to me except the one beef. We went on and started climbing trees. There was another chest with a gold sword. He took it and gave me his stone one. Then I saw nametags move around.

I didn't get to see what happened but the chat read: Krunch N munch killed Trocks and Abelson with a golden sword.

Me: You did it!

Krunch: I leaped from a tree and killed them.

Then it read: Krunch N munch was killed by pigmanface. My face fell. I wanted to see my online friend. I looked over the tree and saw the beach forty blocks below me. I jumped off. I respawned and found Krunch.


	4. I fail again!

**#3 Another game  
**  
This time I was not going to fail. Krunch didn't say anything, he just walked up and looked at the signs, of the arenas. He clicked on one and he disappeared, since he was just transported to the arena. I looked at the six signs. I didn't know which arena he picked! I looked right next to each sign and it said whether it was ingame or waiting. Only arena 1 was open. I decided to go for it. I clicked on arena 1.

I was transported, and I looked around. Two people west, was Krunch.

Me:Krunch!

Krunch:Hia.

Me:How did you die?

Krunch:He had gold armor top to bottom and killed me with a diamond sword.

Me:Sad.

Beesta142:Everybody vote! /sg vote for the game to start.

I did that. It then triggered a countdown. 45 seconds, it read on the chat.

Beesta142:Team anyone?

Me: Sure beesta. I am also team with Krunch.

Krunch: Fine.

The game started and we all dashed to the chests. I got one piece of cooked fish and a leather helmet. Then I followed Krunch. I realized this was the very first map I was on. I followed him into a pit, and survived with three hearts left, healing though. I realized the pit led to the sewer. We walked around a bit until I found the sewer. We went up the water I had found two games ago and I found a chest. Turns out we were right below the bridge. Inside the chest was a leather pair of leggings, which he gave to me, and a wooden sword.

I followed him up the bridge, and we kept on heading north. Then he chatted :Got to go.

Me: Why?  
Krunch:Just can't. Go this direction until you find obsidian and then you have to climb up some vines. You will find a chest.

Me: What? Can you show me?

Krunch: Sigh...sure.

We went the direction we were heading and crossed a waterfall. Then we found some obsidian, like a castle. We went in and found a chest with a stone sword and a leather pair of boots, with mushroom soup. Then my screen turned red for an instant and I was attacked. I looked around and to my astonishment, was a flying person. I knew he was a hacker since he was not a monitor. His name was ben3x7. I tried to kill him but it didn't work. Then he killed and Krunch, and then me.

I respawned and in the chat thing it showed that Krunch had left the game. I was sad, but also angry and ben3x7. He then also died (by an unknown cause) and respawned. I immediately pestered him and kept on saying Ben is a hacker! Ben is a hacker! For like five times over until I got another spam message. ⅔. Dang. One more time and that would be it.


	5. you know what, forget about being a pro

**#**4a team

I went to arena 6 and joined it. I saw mars72, and I decided to ask him to team. He agreed. Then, a guy name coolpig said if you are on his team say aye. Mars said aye. Dangit. Did that mean he wasn't...with Mars72 joined their team. Then coolkid10, walked up to mars and killed him with a iron sword. I fled, but then thought better of it. I melted into their forces. There were SEVEN of them. We just hung around the cornucopia.

coolpig:who wants to go find chests?

Coolkid10:Me

Me:Me!

A couple other guys stayed, and we went off. We found a fairly big building and were about to explore when, slappface came out. He had a wood sword and killed coolpig. Coolkid10 avenged him. He was murdered with his iron sword. We went up into the building, with me getting slappface's sword, when we met two guys. Handshake and Botter. Minecraft has the strangest names.

Cool and I tried to fend them off but they both had iron armor and swords. As far as I know, cool died with me. I respawned and found Jd3creeper, who was an admin for my friend jackton56. He went off and I decided to follow. I clicked on a new sign, arena 7.


	6. finally something that's not a fail

#5 finally something that's not a fail

I clicked on the sign. There were was only two people. Once was B3ast. I asked him to team. He said yes. Then five other people joined and we started the game. I went really fast to the chests, and got gold armor in one, with some steak and a golden apple, and a wooden sword.

I went up some vines, knowing that I would find some chests. I got a pair of leather armor, so now I have a mismatch pair of armor. I found another golden apple, and then another wooden sword, as well as an ender pearl. Then I saw b3ast, though I thought it was somebody else. I used the ender pearl, and some damage I had taken was healed instantly. Ender pearls are awesome. Then B3ast comes and I give him a wooden sword, an apple I got, and a golden apple.

We go along and spend some time getting to find chests. I had found three, and had a pair of diamond boots and helmet. I still had a wood sword though. Then shadeguy came, and he almost killed me. I ate a golden apple though, and I managed to kill him. Then I took his iron sword. I was really lucky. And I was finally going to start hunting people. Me and B3ast found a guy named tyberkeley.

B3ast:should I kill him?

Me:yes

I targeted him. I was on a cliff, and he wasn't. I slowly snuck up, but then found a chest and detoured.

Tyberkeley:team anyone

Me:die

Then he saw me. He ran for a while, but then turned around with a gold sword and caught me by surprise. He attacked me and I lost nine hearts. Then I ate a golden apple and B3ast came, killing him. We walked around for a bit until we met another person. Her first move wasn't to kill us.

Catyrainbow:team?

Me:yes

B3ast:yes

She gave b3ast better armor, and a gold sword. We were all really well equiped.

B3ast:need food got two hunger left.

Catyrainbow:same, ran out of food, ate my last porkchop earlier.

I gave them a lot of food each. I didn't have much for myself now. I turned around and headed for the cornucopia, and my team followed. There were five guys with gold and leather armor, and iron swords, and we didn't see them until it was too late. Of course they saw us and we were all murdered. I respawned and went around looking for signs. I saw one that was open and pressed it.


	7. boogers

#boogers

When I entered, there were already ten people. Gohan was right next to me so I called a team.

Gohan:yes

Dukewell:booger is stupid!

Woobly1:I am glad boogers died

Woobly1:Everybody kill boogers

_Boogers has joined the game._

Me:bwahahahahahahhahahahahhah

Gohan:You a hacker! You a hacker!

Me:Kill boogers

Me:kill boogers

Boogers:suck it woobly1.

Me:Die boogers

Roketman121212: Everybody team against boogers

Me:team against boogers! Team against boogers!

Woobly1:Agreed

Gohan:Everybody kill him

Me:temporary truce so we can kill boogers

Roketman121212:Ya

Woobly1:Ya

Dukewell:Ya

Gohan:ya

Catyrainbow:ya

shadeface:ya

Rickymaster10:ya

B3ast:ya

coolkid10:Ya

(no kidding these were the people)

Boogers:...I'm dead. But I will beat the heck out of you all you little!

Grace period has ended.

We all went to the chests, and I grabbed an apple and leather armor. I followed Gohan, and everybody went their separate ways, despite the the conversation we just had.

Gohan and went up a structures filled with vines, and I followed. There was only iron beams, and nothing else. Oh shoot. We jumped and jumped till we saw a nametag. It came out and it was boogers. He was flying. Gohan was right:boogers was a hacker. TNT finished Gohan and I jumped off the building rather than be killed by boogers. How I hated him. He was probably on his computer laughing sinisterly. Dang. I respawned and looked at some other signs. Hmmmmm...**.**


	8. boogers again

#boogers again

I got in again. Woobly was right next to me.

Me:Woobly he killed me.

Woobly1:who

Me:Boogers that idiot

Woobly1:figures

Me:he flew that little idiot

Woobly1 I feel for you

Me:Sigh  
**  
****_Boogers joined the game._******

Me:no!

Woobly1: *sigh*

Boogers:missed me?

Me:ya right

Then the game began. I got a leather pair of boots and an ender pearl. I didn't even want to find Woobly cuz I didn't want to waste my time. I needed to get away from Boogers. I found a castle, and explored.

catyorainbow was killed by Boogers with an iron sword.

Dangit. Rainbow was my friend a while ago, in a game I have not mentioned yet. Anyway I found woobly. I was hunting for chests.

Kingston44 was killed by boogers with an iron sword.

Shadeface was killed by boogers with an iron sword.

Gofish was killed by boogers with an iron sword.

Boogers quadrouple kill.

Dangit! He was killing so many. I finally found woobly1. I used my ender pearl and got to a chest. There was nothing in it. Woobly was right next to me and we walked around fora bit before going to another tower.

Me:Woobly he has killed four people now.

Woobly1:I know

Boogers:Hey nicostinor

Nicostinor5:Ya

Booger:die

Nicostinor5 was killed by booger with an iron sword.

Me:LOL

Boogers:I know right

Me:That was funny. I hope i not next.

Boogers:...

For some reason I was scared. He could fly, but could he teleport? That seemed like the only reasonable thing to kill this many people. Woobly was ahead of me and I was getting to the tower when...

Boogers:Guessed wrong

Me:*******

xxxbigboiz was killed by boogers with an iron sword.

**For all fans who do not believe this, it is real I swear. It was so LOL I laughed after I died. Next chapter soon!**


	9. this is not a fail!

#This is not a fail!

I clicked respawn and went to the main area. I went and clicked arena 5. I went in. I tried teaming, but it didn't work.

Me:Team?

Me:Team?

Me: I will vote if u team me

Dukewell:okay

Me:/sg vote

Game starting in 45.

Catyorainbow:thank god!

Cu_Cube:YAY

ado12:About time

Dukwell:Me no team with you loser har har har

Me: *sigh*

We started and we dashed for the chests. I got three arrows, and four golden pairs of pants. I got a leather helmet, and I also got a pair of iron boots. Then I got mushroom soup and chicken. I headed out, and killed someone. It was dukewell.

Me:Take that you ditcher

I ran and realized this was the reg. map, once again. 70% of my plays are on this map (around forty games). I walked around till I found a building. It had Gitrund in it. I walked up to him, and he was...trapped?

Me:Gitrhrund team.

Githrund:Never

I walked over to him and looked down. He looked up and started to attack me. I stepped away, and then gave him a few hearts of damage. He backed away and started trying to attack again. I sat on a ledge.

Me:Sucker

Me:Are you trapped?

(few minutes later)

Me:You are!

ME:OMG hahahah.

Githrund:You come here and I kill you.

Me:Not a chance.

I attacked him over and over but he attacked me too. I had four hearts left. Then three. Then two. I stopped and headed away. Then turned back. His back was turned and I hit him again and again. Then he died. I did not pick up his stuff because I would be trapped also. I walked around a bit more. There was nothing. Three more people died. Then I walked across some streets, and more and more and more till I found some sewers, which was like the first map.

Stingray45 killed genber with an iron sword.

Finally there was only me and another left. This had never happened before.

Me:Who's left?

Stingray45:Me.

Me:No one else?

Stingray45:Nope.

Me:I'll reveal my location of you do yours.

Stingray45:Fine:I'm in the apartment building.

Me:At the cornucopia.

I knew where the cornucopia was but he had an iron sword.

Stingray45:I have to go. Have you ever won before?

Me:Nope.

Stingray45:Very well.

Stingray45 left the game.

I won. I finally won. I was happy. I started jumping around, and pumping my fist in the air (or however close you can get to that).

xxbigboiz won the game in survival arena 5.

I shut down the computer. I had finally won.

**The end.**


	10. this is the end

Well people, I've found a cool zombie apocalypse server, and found cool games like Team fortress two and terrarria, as well as planetside 2, so I'm moving on. Thank you for an amazing three reviews (sarcasm if you idiots couldn't tell) and a couple of regular views. So yeah. The adress didn't show up, so PM me and maybe one time we can play together.

This did not include all the games, only the ones that I wanted to put in.


End file.
